Los emblemas no se heredan
by ishigo-chan
Summary: Ahora que los niños elegidos no lo son más y que una nueva generación esta creciendo, deberían de comprender que los emblemas que a ellos los representaron en su infancia no se pueden heredar... al menos no de la manera que esperan. Primer capitulo: Valor
1. Valor

_Digimon no me pertence, hago esto sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **VALOR**

A Osamu Ichijouji no le gustaba ver a su madre llorar, pese a que ella era muy discreta y evitaba hacerlo frente a él y su hermana mayor, cuando el niño se despertaba por las noches al no poder dormir, se daba cuenta de ello.

Lloraba por papá, a sus escasos seis años, también era capaz de percatarse de ello, su papi llevaba días sin aparecer por la casa. Cuando su madre trató de explicarles lo que sucedió… no pudo, el tío Daisuke tuvo que intervenir y sólo se limitó a decir que su padre estaba enfermo y debía permanecer en el hospital, pero en cuanto Ken estuviera bien el propio Dai se encargaría de llevarlo a él y a su hermana a ver a su papi. Osamu le creyó y eso logró tranquilizarlo un poco, aunque no demasiado.

Mucho tiempo después, Osamu descubriría que en ese entonces su padre se estaba jugando la vida tras un tiroteo provocado por un clan miembro de la yakuza* al cual Ken se encontraba investigando. Las heridas habían resultado mortales.

Pero el Osamu de seis años no comprendía nada de eso, lo único que comprendía era que su madre estaba muy triste y él no sabía cómo consolarla.

Un día, mientras Miyako hablaba con la tía Mimi en privado, escuchó como su madre le confesaba que estaba embarazada, Osamu había escuchado esa palabra en alguna ocasión, pero no recordaba que significaba. También escuchó a su madre decir el enorme miedo que sentía al pensar en Ken y su estado en el hospital. Por alguna razón, eso último también le dio miedo a Osamu.

Al día siguiente el tío Taichi se encargó de pasar por ellos a la escuela, su madre no podía y él tenía toda la tarde libre, los llevaría a jugar con su hijo.

Ya en la casa de Taichi, mientras su hermana se encargaba de atosigar a Yagami hijo, a Osamu se le ocurrió disipar todas sus dudas con la ayuda de Yagami padre:

—¿Qué significa estar embarazada? —preguntó inocentemente.

A Taichi la pregunta lo turbó un poco, aun así decidió explicarle al niño, no pensó que eso fuera un inconveniente:

—Significa que una mujer pronto se convertirá en una mami, porque tendrá un bebé.

La cara de Osamu se iluminó por completo.

—¡Eso quiere decir que tendré un hermanito!

A Taichi le sucedió todo lo contrario, su cara se había vuelto completamente pálida.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Osamu?

—Porque escuché a mami decirle a tía Mimi que está embarazada —la cara de Tai se puso aún más pálida—, aunque no entiendo porque a Mami le da miedo tener a mi hermanito.

El semblante de Taichi se endureció, él si lo entendía, tener un esposo muriéndose en el hospital, dos pequeños en casa y a otro nene en camino, no podía ser fácil para nadie.

—¿Sabes, Osamu? Quizá llego el momento de mostrarle a tu madre que tu puedes ser valiente por ambos.

Osamu no supo por qué, pero asintió decidido.

Casi al anochecer, cuando regresaron a casa y Osamu notó a su madre aun triste, se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano.

—Mami, yo seré valiente por ti, por mí y por mi hermanito —Miyako lo miró con sorpresa y al instante se le aguadaron los ojos—. Yo cuidaré de ustedes.

Ese día Osamu Ichijouji encontró el valor para cuidar a sus seres queridos.


	2. Amistad

_Digimon no me pertence, hago esto sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **AMISTAD**

La casa Ishida era un caos con tantos niños corriendo de un lado a otro.

Para Sora, tan acostumbrada sólo a sus dos angelitos (al menos uno de ellos lo era), cinco niños le parecían una multitud. Cansada de gritar que salieran al patio a jugar, se desplomó frustrada en el sillón, entonces escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse. Por fin habían llegado refuerzos.

Yamato Ishida casi muere arrollado cuando cruzó la puerta de su casa, ya que fue recibido muy efusivamente por su hija, su sobrino y el hijo de su mejor amigo.

Tomó a su hija en brazos para besarla en la mejilla y despeinó a los otros dos niños.

—¿Dónde está tu mamá? —le preguntó a la nena.

—En la sala, con mi hermanito. Creo que está cansada.

Yamato torció la boca, ya se imaginaba el revuelo formando estos niñitos para fastidiar a su pobre esposa.

—Niños, ¿Por qué no salen a jugar al patio? —les propuso mientras dejaba a su pequeña en el piso—, enseguida los alanzo para que los cuatro juguemos futbol.

No era su deporte preferido pero sabía lo que hacía feliz a esa bola de engendros (y por engendros se refería únicamente a sus sobrinos, no a su hija).

Los niños gritaron entusiasmados y salieron al patio.

Él se fue a la sala en busca de Sora.

Efectivamente, ahí se encontraba meciendo la cuna de su hijo más pequeño. Le dio un beso en la sien y le dijo:

—La próxima vez le diré a Takeru que no podemos cuidar a los gemelos.

Sora lo miró agradecida pero negó rotundamente.

—No me molestan, sólo tuve un día muy pesado en el taller.

Matt la miró escéptico, pero no quiso discutir.

—Y hablando de los gemelos, ¿Dónde está Masayuki? No lo vi cuando llegué.

Sora suspiró.

—Está en la cocina. Desde que los recogí en la escuela ha estado muy serio y no quiere hablar conmigo, tal vez a su tío favorito si quiera contarle algo.

Yamato le tomó la palabra y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ahí encontró al pequeño rubio que le recordaba tanto a TK cuando tenía esa edad.

Parecía refunfuñado, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Se acercó.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó.

El niño levantó la mirada y Yamato pudo observar como su semblante se relajaba un poco.

—Hola tío Yamato —contestó desanimado.

—¿Te pasa algo, Yuki? —volvió a preguntar cada vez más preocupado. Masayuki Takaishi se caracterizaba por estar siempre alegre y activo, nada que ver con el niño cabizbajo que Ishida tenía enfrente.

—Yo no tengo amigos —contestó quedamente.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó confundido.

—Todos son egoístas y no quieren jugar conmigo a la consola.

—¿A qué te refieres con que son egoístas?

—Sólo quieren jugar lo que ellos quieren, nunca me piden opinión sobre lo que yo quiero —contestó el niño muy triste.

Yamato se agachó para estar a su altura, quería que el pequeño rubio se sintiera lo más cómodo posible.

—Eso no significa que sean egoístas, Yuki, sólo que tienen gustos diferentes.

—¡Pero los amigos deben coincidir en todo! Sino, la amistad no serviría para nada.

Yamato rio por lo bajo, que ideas tan interesantes tenían los niños de hoy en día.

—¿Sabes Yuki? Mi mejor amigo y yo no tenemos nada en común, incluso muchas veces creo que es un idiota —se cayó de golpe analizando un poco mejor lo que acababa de decir, se acercó al pequeño y le susurró—. No le digas a tu mamá que dije esa palabra… ni a tu tía Sora.

El niño asintió confundido.

—Bien, lo que quiero explicarte es que la verdadera amistad no se trata de que tan parecidos son tus gustos y los de tus amigos, sino de saber lidiar con las diferencias y que eso no los separe —colocó ambas manos en los hombros del niño, para asegurarse de que lo mirara a los ojos—, conforme crezcas lo entenderás.

—¡Pero yo quería jugar a la consola, tío!

Yamato suspiró, pensando que su discurso no había servido de nada.

—No te preocupes, yo jugaré contigo.

El resto de la tarde, mientras los engendros y su dulce niña pateaban una pelota, Yamato Ishida se quedó con su pequeño sobrino en la sala de estar a jugar Mario Kart. Un poco frustrado, Yuki seguía algo enfurruñado y su concepto sobre la amistad no había cambiado… aunque en eso último se equivocaba.

Yuki no lo había comprendido a sus siete años, pero una idea se había implantado en su cabeza. Esa misma idea lo hizo convertirse en el mejor amigo de todos años más tarde.

* * *

 _No creí que se me presentara un "bloqueo" con tan pocos capitulos, pese a que tenía una idea de lo que quería escribir, ninguna idea terminaba de convencerme. Esta tampoco me convenció al 100%, pero estaba cansada de no poder avanzar con el resto del fic y mi capricho era que "amistad" fuera el segundo capitulo si o si._

 _Al menos puedo asegurarles que el siguiente capitulo ya esta casi concluido y estará publicado a más tardar el 18 de agosto._

 _Saludos y nos vemos pronto._


	3. Amor

_Digimon no me pertence, hago esto sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **AMOR**

Al ser el más pequeño del grupo, Cody Hida fue el último en experimentar varios momentos clave en la vida de una persona.

Fue el último en terminar una carrera universitaria, el último de independizarse de sus padres, el último en dar su primer beso y el último en casarse.

Irónicamente y como una broma de muy mal gusto por parte de la vida, el destino decidió que sería el primero en enviudar.

Todo sucedió demasiado pronto, un día Naomi Hida rebosaba alegría y salud… y al otro día todos los elegidos estaban vistiendo el negro para el funeral de tan admirable mujer.

Cody estaba destrozado, que te arrebaten a tu alma gemela no es fácil y hace que sientas un enojo desmesurado por todo lo que te rodea. Él necesitaba ayuda, no sólo para superar ese episodio tan trágico; también necesitaba ayuda para criar a su pequeña hija de poco más de un año de edad, Sahori.

Cuando Sora tuvo en sus brazos a la linda Sahori luego de la terrible noticia, decidió que ella podría ser como una madre para esa pobre criatura. También pensó que era la más indicada.

Miyako tenía una niña tremenda con la que debía estar atenta 24 horas al día siete días a la semana. Hikari al tener gemelos hacía el doble de trabajo. Y Mimi con su enorme vientre de seis meses, le habían indicado mucho reposo para evitar futuras complicaciones.

Al menos ellas tres contaban con el apoyo de sus maridos que las consentían y se encargaban de los pañales sucios, Cody ya no contaba con nadie y Sahori tampoco.

Sora quería convertirse en madre en algún momento de su vida, pero estaba cumpliendo su sueño de internacionalizar su línea de ropa y Yamato permanecía largos periodos de tiempo lejos de ella debido a sus viajes espaciales, no era el momento indicado.

Pero Sahori la había inspirado, había despertado en ella el tan famoso instinto maternal: quería cuidarla, velar por ella y verla feliz.

Fueron los sentimientos de Sora los que le concedieron a Sahori el emblema del amor.

Algunos meses después Sora descubrió que una nueva vida se estaba formando dentro de ella. Son pocos los momentos que puede comparar con la enorme felicidad que sintió en ese instante y lo invaluable que fue la noticia. Sin embargo Sahori había provocado un sentimiento muy similar primero y fue eso lo que la marcó.

* * *

 _No fue publicado el 18, pero al menos el retraso no fue tan alarmante. Espero que hayan disfrutado este tercer capitulo._

 _Y ya que vamos avanzando, recapitulemos un poco:_

 ** _Osamu Ichijouji~Valor_**

 ** _Mazayuki "Yuki" Takaishi~Amistad_**

 ** _Sahori Hida~Amor._**

 _Nos leemos pronto, saludos._


	4. Conocimiento

_Digimon no me pertence, hago esto sin fines de lucro._

 **CONOCIMIENTO**

Somos el reflejo de nuestros padres, y aunque muchas veces juremos que no cometeremos los mismos errores que ellos, a veces sin darnos cuenta lo hacemos.

Ese fue el caso de Joe Kido.

Pasó toda su infancia, su adolescencia y la mayor parte de su juventud ahogado entre libros por las exigencias de sus padres, y ahora, 20 años después su hijo, Masaru Kido, pasaba por lo mismo.

Quizá no habría tanto problema si Masaru estuviera de acuerdo. A diferencia de su padre él no quería leer y leer textos con el único objetivo de recibir una nota. La mayoría de los conocimientos adquiridos los olvidaría a las pocas semanas ¿Qué sentido tenía eso?

Nunca se lo diría a nadie, pero en ese entonces admiraba más a su tío Koushiro que a su propio padre (con el tiempo eso cambiaría, pero en ese entonces fue lo que marcó un antes y un después en su vida).

El señor Izumi siempre estaba inmerso en su computadora, descubriendo cosas nuevas y saciando su curiosidad. Investigaba porque le interesaba no porque tuviera que obtener una tonta nota. Y no es que a Masaru no le interesaran sus estudios, pero había días en que la exigencia de su padre le parecía excesiva para un niño.

Mucha gente se preguntará como es que un niño tan pequeño pensaba de esa forma, bueno, el emblema del conocimiento regularmente era asignando a niños precoces.

Él quería descubrir el mundo, comprender el funcionamiento de las cosas que lo rodeaban, aprender sobre diferentes temas. No quería ser una máquina que resuelve sumas y restas de manera automática.

Y así, Masaru comprendió a sus ocho años de edad lo que su padre entendió hasta los 18 y él no estaba dispuesto a esperar diez años para hacérselo saber.

* * *

 _Trate de cambiar un poco el estilo para que los capítulos no resultaran tan monótonos, pero de esta forma me salen mucho más cortos y eso no me convence del todo. En fin, si alguien esta leyendo esto, gracias por revisar mi historia un saludo para todos._

 _Recapitulemos:_

 ** _Osamu Ichijouji~Valor_**

 ** _Mazayuki "Yuki" Takaishi~Amistad_**

 ** _Sahori Hida~Amor._**

 ** _Masaru Kido~Conocimiento_**

 _Nos leemos pronto._


	5. Pureza

_Digimon no me pertence, hago esto sin fines de lucro._

 **PUREZA**

Aquellos años son como un borrón en los recuerdos de Kohaku Ishida.

Recuerda la sonrisa de su madre, la mirada perdida de su padre y las lagrimas de su hermana.

En su hogar se vivía un ambiente bastante desventurado para un nene de apenas 5 años, sin embargo había un recuerdo que siempre lo reconfortaba, los brazos de su tía Mimi.

El divorcio entre Sora y Yamato fue una noticia que afectó mucho al grupo de "niños elegidos", todos querían encontrar la manera de evitar tan funesto final, pero también eran conscientes que una decisión de ese tipo sólo se puede tomar entre dos y si esa era la solución a la que habían llegado para sus problemas de pareja el resto del mundo no podía opinar al respecto.

Todos se mantuvieron imparciales (no iban a transformar la tragedia en una guerra de bandos), simplemente se limitaban a apoyarlos a su manera: ya fuera con un vaso de sake o pasando por los dos hijos del matrimonio al colegio.

Ayuda que nunca estaba de más.

Probablemente Takeru y Mimi fueron las personas más involucradas (sin llegar a ser entrometidas) en el asunto.

A Takeru le gustaba velar por el bienestar de sus sobrinos, aunque eso es material para otra historia.

Por su parte Mimi era el consuelo y soporte de Sora. Y el de sus hijos también.

A Kohaku le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Mimi porque ella siempre estaba feliz, era una especie de consuelo para el niño sin ni siquiera saberlo.

El día que le dieron la noticia de que su padre no viviría más en casa con ellos, se puso muy triste pero también comprendió (o se adjudicó, mejor dicho) que su responsabilidad era no permitir que el corazón de su mami muriera de tristeza. Él sería como la tía Mimi, alegre y risueño.

Del corazón de papi se encargaría cada vez que lo viera.

Él los sanaría, porque un corazón puro puede hacer esas cosas.

El emblema de la pureza fue transmitido a Kohaku de una manera peculiar, empíricamente, le dicen.

* * *

 _Recapitulemos:_

 ** _Osamu Ichijouji~Valor_**

 ** _Mazayuki "Yuki" Takaishi~Amistad_**

 ** _Sahori Hida~Amor._**

 ** _Masaru Kido~Conocimiento_**

 ** _Kahaku Ishida~Pureza_**

 _Nos leemos pronto._


End file.
